gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sandy Shores Airfield
The Sandy Shores Airfield is a regional airport located on Panorama Drive, southwest of Sandy Shores, Blaine County. It is based on the Salton Sea Airport, located south of the Salton Sea (Just like the in-game airfield is located south of the Alamo Sea). Description The airfield consists of three runways: two large parallel runways that run east to west and a smaller runway that runs northeast to southwest. The runways are large enough to land any plane. The airfield also contains a hangar large enough for one plane that is equal to or smaller in size than a Shamal. Additional structures include a helipad, a small control tower, and a Globe Oil gas station called Flywheels which is not interactive. At the start of GTA V, the airfield is run by the Lost MC. However, it is soon taken over by Trevor Philips in the mission Nervous Ron. When playing as Trevor, airplanes and helicopters purchased from the Elitas Travel website, helicopters and Rhinos ordered from the Warstock Cache & Carry website, or aircraft that the player has landed will be stored in the hanger or helipad. For owners of the Special and Collectors Edition, the Stunt Plane Trials can be found at this airfield. The player can trigger them by entering the Mallard in front of the smaller hangar. Events of GTA V The Sandy Shores Airfield was run by The Lost at the beginning of the game. However, Trevor Philips and Ron Jakowski both infiltrate the airstrip quietly during the night. Trevor manages to snipe several guards, before deciding to attack the airstrip loud and clear. The two men manage to steal two Cuban 800s, all the while blowing up several structures and gunning down many Lost bikers. At this point, the Sandy Shores Airfield is now property of Trevor Philips Enterprises. As the story progresses, the airstrip is used many times. For The Merryweather Heist, if the offshore method is chosen, Trevor uses a Cargobob to deliver a Submersible to the Pacific Ocean. The submarine is then brought back to the airfield, where it is discovered that they stole a super weapon. During a raid on the Humane Labs and Research, the crew uses a Cargobob to extract Michael and Dave out of the area. The Cargobob lands safely at the airfield. Events of GTA Online In GTA Online, the Sandy Shores Airfield appears to be unclaimed by any gang or faction. This could explain why various missions take place at the airfield, even though those missions are given by many different people. The airfield is used to deploy aircraft for the GTA Online Protagonist along with being used to store stolen aircraft from enemies. Mission Appearances ;GTA V *Nervous Ron *Cargobob *The Merryweather Heist (Offshore Only) *Monkey Business *Bury the Hatchet *The Big Score (Obvious Only) *Delivering the Truth ;GTA Online *Landing Strip *A Titan of a Job *On Maneuvers *Base Invaders *Landing Gear *SEAL Team Six Vehicles ; custom Frogger]]GTA V *Cuban 800 - sometimes takes off. *Mammatus - sometimes takes off. *Mallard - sometimes found landing and being parked in the second hangar. Often features Sprunk logos and coloring. *Frogger - a Frogger bearing Trevor Philips Industries 'logos' can be found on the helipad after the mission Three's Company. ;GTA Online *Velum - sometimes spawns next to the helipad and in the hangar however the rudder will hit roof of the hangar. *Buzzard (Armed variant) - Spawns after Level 41. *Cargobob - Spawns after Level 25. *Maverick - Commonly spawns on the helipad. *Mammatus - Commonly spawns in front of the helipad and inside the hangar. *Luxor - spawns after level 50 *Titan - commonly spawns outside the helipad. *Due to a recent glitch, a large quantity of sedans will spawn and drive across to the hangar before stopping to the left of it, if the player remains there and prevents them from de-spawning they will line up creating a large queue. This glitch also causes multiple Mammatuses to spawn several times. Collectibles *Letter Scrap - atop a large, three-tiered rock located to the southwest of the airfield. The player must climb to the top of the rock. *Health Pack - inside the hangar Gallery sandy shores airfield 2.jpg|The hangar and control tower sandy shores airfield 4.jpg|In singleplayer, the player can store a P-996 Lazer in the hangar sandy shores airfield 6.jpg|Interior of the control tower sandy shores airfield 5.jpg|Overview Trivia *Throughout the game's progress, the player may find an abandoned Surfer near this airfield during an abandoned vehicle Random Event. *In GTA V, a dog may occasionally be seen being walked by a man during daytime in front of the hangar. If the dog is killed, it will be back the next time the player comes. *The airfield slightly resembles Verdant Meadows from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *It is called the Sandy Shores Airfield, but it in fact is closer to Harmony than Sandy Shores. *The sign in front of the airfield by the road is not solid, and can be shot through with any weapon. This is most likely a glitch. Category:Airports Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Places Category:Places in Blaine County Category:Blaine County